Mon Univers Marvel
by The Amazing Dylan-Man
Summary: Voici mon propre Univers Marvel.
1. Iron Man 1 Prologue

**Bonsoir, je poste le programme de ma Phase I et mon prologue d'Iron Man.**

**D'abord le programme :**

**Iron Man**

**Hulk**

**Thor**

**Captain America**

**Ant-Man**

**S.H.I.E.L.D**

**Avengers**

**Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de vous dire que je compte faire plus de 20 Phases, des Univers sur plusieurs Univers Marvel comme : Univers Ultimate, Univers Noir, Univers 2099, Univers Zombie... Avant un rassemblement de tous les Univers. Je compte aussi faire des Phases DC avec, pour la conclusion ( temporaire ) un rassemblement DC VS MARVEL, ce sera vers la Phase 50.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin.**

Iron Man

Prologue :

Nous sommes dans l'apocalypse. Toute la planète n'est que feu et sang. Le monde est désormais aux mains des tyrans les plus dangereux de l' véhicules restants sont immédiatement détruites par les Sentinelles. Les Sentinelles sont déployés aux quatre coins du monde. Les humains sont soit emprisonnés ou soit torturés si ils sont des surhumains. Spider-Man, les X-Men, les Avengers, les 4 Fantastiques sont tous morts. L'homme vit une ancienne base abandonnée. Il entre dans cette base qui appartient au S.H.I.E.L.D. ( Stratégie Habileté Intervention Exécution et Logistique Défensive ). Il est encapuchonné. Il se dirige vers un endroit où se trouve un enregistreur. Il allume l'objet. Il se met devant l'objet et voit un symbole. C'est le symbole des Avengers. Il enregistre alors un message audio aux Avengers du passé. Il enlève sa capuche. C'est un homme avec pleins de cicatrices. Il se met alors à parler :

- Avengers. J'ai besoin de votre aide. La planète dans quelques années ne sera que feu et sang. J'aurais bien demander de l'aide aux Avengers de cet époque mais ils sont tous morts. Il faut que vous m'aidiez. La planète est aux mains de Thanos, Apocalypse et d'autres tyrans plus dangereux les uns que les autres...

**J'accepte tous les reviews, qu'ils soient positifs, négatifs ou autrement. **

**Demain, le chapitre 1 et 2.**


	2. Iron Man 1 Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Une voiture s'arrête au parking de Stark Industries. Un vieil homme barbu sort de la voiture. Il entre à l'entreprise. Il voit une femme rousse à l'accueil.

- Vous désirez ? demande la femme rousse

- Je viens pour voir Tony Stark.

- Vous êtes ?

- Obadiah Stane.

- Ah oui, Mr Stark m'a parlé de vous. Suivez-moi.

La femme emmène Obadiah au bureau de Tony Stark. Dans le bureau de Tony Stark, Tony écoute Shoot To Thrill en chantant.

- Shoot To Thrill !

Il voit la femme rousse arriver.

- Pepper. Je vous ai pas dit que vous devez frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Mr Stark. Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais cela puisque votre porte est ouverte. Bref, Mr Stane est arrivé.

- Oh Mr Stane. Bienvenue.

- Stark. Je vois que vous vous amusez bien.

- Je fais ce que je veux dans mon entreprise.

- Ce ne sera plus votre entreprise.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Vous allez partir en Afghanistan ?

- Oui.

- J'en profiterais pour racheter votre entreprise.

- Je pars que pendant 3 jours.

- Et si vous vous faites enlever ? dit Stane avec un sourire

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me ferais enlever. J'aurais des soldats d'élite avec moi.

- Moi je dis ça, je dis rien.

- Mme Potts, voulez-vous bien raccompagner Mr Stane ?

- Oui Mr Stark.

Pepper et Stane sortent du bureau de Tony. Un homme entre dans le bureau.

- Stark.

- Osborn.

- A ce que je vois, vous quittez votre entreprise.

- D'abord Stane, ensuite vous. Non, je vais en Afghanistan pendant 3 jours.

- Si vous donnez pas votre entreprise à Stane, vous me la donnerez.

- Non. Maintenant si vous voulez bien partir.

Osborn sort du bureau.

Dans la base de l'A.I.M ( Advanced Idea Mechanics ). Georges Taleton discute avec son chef dans son bureau.

- Croyez-moi Mr. Le projet de rendre les hommes plus forts et plus intelligents avance.

- J'ai réfléchit et je vous retire du projet Taleton.

- Mais...

- Ecoutez. Cela fait 3 ans que j'attends des résultats, et depuis 3 ans, rien !

- Ecoutez-moi s'il vous plait...

- Non ! Partez !

Georges sort du bureau de son chef. Il voit son assistant dans le couloir.

- Alors Dr Sterns, ça avance ?

- Non.

- Où se trouve le bloc ?

- Dans la salle des travaux.

- Suivez-moi !

Georges et Samuel Sterns vont dans la salle des travaux. Georges se met devant le bloc qui contient une substance capable de rendre l'homme plus fort et plus intelligent.

- Allumez le réacteur Sterns !

- Mais c'est dangereux Georges.

- ALLUMEZ LE REACTEUR !

Sterns allume le réacteur et Georges se met dans le bloc quand la substance se met à bouillir. Georges se transforme en une espèce de monstre.

- AHHH ! COUPEZ LE REACTEUR !

Sterns coupe le réacteur et Georges tombe du bloc. Quand il se relève, Sterns voit Georges qui est transformé en monstre. Georges a désormais une grosse tête.

- C'est incroyable Georges. dit Sterns

- Ne m'appelez plus Georges, appelez-moi MODOK.


	3. Iron Man 1 Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le chef de l'A.I.M est dans son bureau. Il voit Sterns arriver.

- Qui y a t'il ?

- Vous devez partir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Taleton est à votre recherche.

- Quoi ? HAHAHAHA !

- Ne rigolez pas.

Tout à coup, MODOK apparut derrière Sterns en planant. Il est habillé en jaune, sa tête est géante contrairement à ses bras et à ses jambes. Il frappe Sterns.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis MODOK.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je veux vous tuer.

MODOK envoit un rayon psychique sur son chef.

- Je vais vous tuer, Mr Lu.

Il emmène le Dr Chen Lu dans la salle des travaux en volant.

- Pour la dernière fois, qui êtes-vous ?

- J'étais Georges Taleton et maintenant, je suis MODOK.

Il arrête de planer au dessus du bloc.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

- Vous tuer.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- La paperasse est finie.

- Non s'il vous plait.

Il lâche Lu qui tombe à l'intérieur du bloc.

- Une chose de faite.

Tony Stark part de Stark Industries, il va voir son chauffeur Happy Hogan.

- Bonjour Mr Stark.

- Auriez-vous vu le colonel Rhodes ?

- Non.

- Attends Tony !

Tony se retourne et voit son ami, le colonel James Rhodes, mais Tony l'appelle Rhodey.

- Rhodey. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

- Le général voulait me parler.

- Happy ?

- Oui Mr Stark ?

- Quand est-ce que l'avion prévu pour l'Afghanistan décolle ?

- Dans 15 minutes. répondit le chauffeur

- Allez, on est en retard.

Dans l'avion, Tony est entrain de lire un journal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Quoi Rhodey ?

- Depuis qu'on a décollé, tu es bizarre.

- J'ai hâte que cette guerre prenne fin.

- Pareil.

- Mon père est mort à cause de la guerre, il a crée le costume de Captain America, et quand il a été congelé, mon père l'a recherché. Et le grand Howard Stark est mort d'un foutu accident de voiture avec sa femme et son fils a miraculeusement survécu. J'ai vu mes parents mourir devant mes yeux.

- Je sais.

- Bon, on arrive quand.

- Dans deux heures.

- Bon bah on va s'occuper.

En Afghanistan, un homme entre dans une grotte. Il s'arrête devant un homme assis sur un fauteuil.

- Stark arrive.

- D'accord.

- Si vous me permettez, Mandarin, je pense que vous vous attaquez à plus fort que vous.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si ce vaisseau extraterrestre est tombé, et ce n'est pas non plus un hasard si ces bagues se sont mis sur moi. Le hasard n'existe pas. Et tu vas le combattre.

- Quoi ? Je vais combattre Stark ?

- Oui.

- Tu va l'enlever et me l'amener.

- Mais...

- Tu veux que je te tue Wong-Chu ?

- Non. Je vais enlever Stark et vous l'amener.

Tony et Rhodes descendent de l'avion et vont voir des soldats.

- Mr Stark. Colonel Rhodes.

- Bonjour Messieurs ? Ce sont des quoi Rhodes ?

- Ce sont des soldats.

- Ah. Bonjour Messieurs les soldats.

- Si vous voulez bien venir.

Stark, Rhodes et les soldats vont derrière un camion.

- Voici les armes pour contrer les attaques terroristes.

Un homme est caché en haut d'une falaise. Il prend un sniper et tire sur Tony.


	4. Iron Man 1 Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Tony se réveille en sursaut.

- Calmez-vous. dit un homme qui est assis à côté de Tony.

Tony observe l'endroit où il est. Il est dans une grotte. Il se retourne et voit l'homme. C'est un vieil homme dans la soixantaine.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Ho Yinsen, calmez-vous Mr Stark, je vais vous ramener chez vous.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Nous sommes pris en otage par les Dix Anneaux.

- Quoi ?

- C'est un groupe terroriste crée et commandé par Wong-Chu. Ils ont vos armes !

- Comment les ont t'ils eu ?

- Quand vous avez fait vos essais d'armes en 2000, il y avait des terroristes dans votre équipe, ils ont dérobés les plans des armes et les ont amenés ici.

- Je vous ai déjà vu non ?

- Oui, le lendemain de cette journée, vous étiez saoul.

- Ah.

Tony regarde son corps et voit un objet sur sa poitrine.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est un électro-aimant.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?

- Ils ont tués certains de vos soldats et vous ont blessé. Je vous ai soigné, vous étiez à deux doigts de la mort.

- Merci...de m'avoir sauvé. Ces types là, les Dix Anneaux, pourquoi veulent-t'ils me tuer ?

- Leur chef, le Mandarin, désire votre mort, car il comptais tuer votre père, mais il a été tué avant, et il s'est rendu compte que ce n'est pas une vengeance personnelle. Donc, il vous envoit des '' chasseurs de primes ''.

- Ouais, donc je suis une sorte de '' Han Solo ''.

- Comment ?

- Non rien.

- Ils me veulent quoi ?

- Ils veulent que vous créez une arme pour qu'ils puissent éradiquer leurs ennemis.

- Quoi comme arme ?

- Votre missile Jericho.

- J'ai une idée.

- Dites toujours.

- Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas créer une arme pour nous libérer.

- Ce n'est pas bête. Vous avez une idée ?

- Oui.

Tony construit une sorte de casque gris, il le montre à Yinsen.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Ça, c'est Iron Man.

Tony montre des croquis de l'armure à Yinsen.

- Waouh. dit Yinsen

Tony continue de construire l'armure jusqu'à ce que quelques jours plus tard, Yinsen trouve Stark dans son armure. Mais, des terroristes ouvrent la porte et Tony ferme son casque.

- Où est Stark ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Ça, c'est Iron Man.

Iron Man frappe le premier terroriste qui meurt sur le coup. Le deuxième allait tirer sur Stark mais Yinsen le frappe. Tony et Yinsen s'en vont, mais le terroriste se relève, allait tirer sur Yinsen mais il reçut un rayon répulceur de la part d'Iron Man. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à éliminer les autres terroristes.

- Attention, dit Yinsen. Un de leurs chefs est ici.

- En effet, je vois que vous avez créer une belle arme. Mais vous allez mourir, l'homme faible et l'homme de fer.

Le chef tire sur Yinsen.

- Non !

Yinsen tombe à terre.

- Vous allez payer.

Iron Man vit alors un tuyau d'essence. Il tire dessus et ça explose. Il va voir Yinsen.

- Crossbones, il se faisait appeler Crossbones.

- C'est bon, on va y aller.

- Non, vous y allez. Vous êtes Iron Man, vous pouvez réparer vos erreurs. N'abandonnez pas.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- Non, merci à vous...de m'avoir…fait trouvé la foi.

Yinsen meurt alors dans les bras de Tony.


End file.
